Talk:List of expletives
Is anyone else amused by the fact that the Baron is the one who curses the most? hehe :D --mnenyver 05:26, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Seems like there should be a place for "balloon juice", but I don't think this is it. ⚙Zarchne 11:00, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :I'm only aware of example, and it's not an expletive there, as I understand it. Rather, it sounds like it is merely part an expression that means "pulling my leg" by using the metaphor of a classic prank errand assigned to trainee airmen (who would be unable to retrieve it since it's a non-existent substance). Hmm, perhaps we need a separate page listing just expressions unique to the GG world. Oh, and this probably should be converted to friendlier wikitext w/template, if possible (I'd also like to see the index inverted; i.e., alpha by expletive followed by a list of users with the links to the pages, but this way does have a certain charm). (And "help" may not be the best place to be putting this kind of thing, I thing there's a problem ticket feature here somewhere I need to learn to use.) ⚙Zarchne 11:15, 23 July 2008 (UTC) : Maybe use a sortable table like Cast - Volume I? Argadi 14:13, 23 July 2008 (UTC) ::I never noticed this page was using an html table. Huh. I'll fix it. --mnenyver 15:36, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Second suggestion for sortable table; each of character, phrase, and page/date make sense as sortable fields so it should probably be three columns. ⚙Zarchne 00:47, 25 July 2008 (UTC) : I was just going to hack it into three columns, but then I realized the sorting wouldn't be right. This calls for a template like CastByPage with parameters expletive, character, character_sort, page_number, and page_id. That requires a little more time and thought than I have available tonight. (Never mind about the page_number, I realized that what I thought was page numbers was really just the reference number—and that if we add page_number we also need volume. I really shouldn't be editing tonight if I thought those were page numbers.) Argadi 01:14, 25 July 2008 (UTC) What should the default sort be? (That is, the sort that is hand-edited into the data.) I think it should be whatever makes editing easier, but I'm not sure what that is. Argadi 08:22, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :Looking good! It could go any way... have a slight preference for page id (because when you're adding in a new one that's the most important bit), and lexicons are usually published in alphabetical order, but maybe we should respect the initial author and go with character (and make that column first in the table). ⚙Zarchne 02:44, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :: Does "pull the rip panel" count as an expletive? Isn't it more like "pull my other leg"? or "Gimme a break"? Altgorl 07:31, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Would not count as an expletive? --Oarboar 16:33, 15 July 2009 (UTC) : No, because we haven't even a splinter of a Rosetta Stone to know even what position in the sentence that word takes. No definition, no expletive. Thank you for considering it, though - it was a good question. -- Corgi 00:52, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :: Good point, and thank you. --Oarboar 05:14, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Missed or expletives left out. Shouldn't "Don't give a bent gear," be included? I would have added it to the table, but that is beyond my ability to edit. Billy Catringer 05:48, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Someone somewhere said, "Blue fire!" but my decrepit memory will not allow me to recall who, or where he or she said it. I'll post the location here after I have found it. Billy Catringer 23:26, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Many thanks for finding this one, Agge.se. Billy Catringer 23:11, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I think I have another one; "Rigger Rats." Billy Catringer 04:51, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Hello every one I added , and . If anyone finds anything else to add to the table, it is easer to edit if you view the source or you can post the expletive here and I or somebody else can add it. Agge.se 20:56, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Agge.se. Billy Catringer :No problem I was sure that I had seen Travek say it someplace and I thought that it was somewhere during the Si Vales Valeo, but it turns out that it was a great deal later. Agge.se 23:34, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :P.S. "when you make a link to the comic do it like this "{GG link|20100723|this one }" but with dual {and } it looks nicer. : :Will do, thanks. Billy Catringer 00:36, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Baron Wulfenbach second row centre panel. Billy Catringer 07:40, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Madame Olga in the main panel at the bottom of the page. Billy Catringer 15:52, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :Added "What the devil was '''that' all about?" and "''I don't give a '''damn' about..." I am still a little unsure about "''I don't give a '''damn' about..." because he has already said "''damn" one time in that panel but if anyone disagree about adding it we could always remove it later. Agge.se 21:23, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Would count as a expletive? Agge.se 22:14, September 18, 2010 (UTC) : I don't think so. It's a direct statement, and in my understanding expletives have at most an indirect meaning. Argadi 22:19, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :: It is difficult to say with any real certainty, but I think that according to this, Agge.se is right. I also believe that Klaus' use of (third panel down) is an example of yet another expletive. Which brings up an interesting question. What is the real purpose of this list? Are we listing all the expletives used or expletives unique to the universe of this story? Billy Catringer 15:25, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't have English as my first languish. Whit the example on the expletive page my understanding was that expletive was words used instead of direct curse words or instead of using filler signs like "%&%#¤". :::In the " " I would guess that "infernal" could count as a expletive?. Agge.se 17:45, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Probably a good way to judge whether or not a word is an expletive to substitute your favourite curse word in place of the word in question. If it seems to make sense when you read the sentence out loud, then you probably have an expletive on your hands. Of course, English is what I grew up with so it is likely easier for me to judge. What is your mother language, Agge.se? French? Billy Catringer 17:57, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :::No it is Swedish why did you guess French? What do you think of my writing I hope that I don't fuck'up the spelling and grammar to much. Agge.se 18:04, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Do you see the corrections I made to your last post? One word out of how many? I could not tell for certain what country you are from and very few Frenchman deign to write anything in English and will not do it unless they can do it very well. Me, I cannot roll my tongue up tight enough to speak French, so I am in the same boat as they are. But,I guessed you were French from too subtle clues in your word choice. I ain't so good at subtle. By the way, "fuck" is a pretty strong word for my generation and it's "fuck up," two separate words, with no apostrophe required. How old am I? Old enough that I can get along with a British spellchecker with no problem and I'm American. It was the spelling I was taught as a child. Billy Catringer 18:37, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks for correcting my spelling. There is a number of words that I still have problem with but I think that I am getting better. Most of the time when I misspell a word the spell checker catches it, but when the word I have written is a correct spelled word with an adder, meaning it is exceptionally hard for me to see it, so I hope that the meaning is clear enough anyway so people understand what I am writing. I am also using a British spell checker. I will have to think about not using "fuck" when I am writing in English it is actually used as a mild curse word in Sweden (translatable in force and use to "Damn") at least in my generation but then I was allowed to vote for the Swedish parliament my second time today so I ain't that old. Agge.se 19:18, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::You are welcome. The word "fuck", as with anything else to do with sex, is seriously offensive to most Americans. You should be cautious about using it as a curse when writing in English. I wish it were otherwise, but what can I say? Sex is one of those things that drives most people from every culture slightly mad. It is still true, even though the use of birth control pills is so common that you would think it was required by law. Such use is de riguer as I think it is said in French. I have a hard time spelling anything in French so I do not ordinarily use anything that even hints at French. This is a major drawback whenever I try to address the subject of cooking. I even have a hard time spelling English words with French roots, such as brassier, which took two attempts to get right this time. Most of the time the differences between American English and English as it spoken and written in the UK are very minor. Most of the time it is we Americans that have adopted a "commercial" spelling of something. I remember being told by my first grade English teacher that spelling the word colour without a "u" between the "o" and the "r" was strictly an affectation by Madison Avenue (ie, advertisers) and that the proper spelling of colour had a "u" in the second syllable. For that matter, words such as "honour" and anything else that now ends in "-or" is still rightly spelled as "-our" in the UK. Brits tend to use "s" where we would use a "z". The differences are small but surprisingly complex. English is a very difficult language which is a fact that you must be familiar with by now. It takes up so much of our energy that we seldom have the wherewithal to learn another language. Billy Catringer 20:23, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :I agree that most American is a little too easy to offend when it come to the subject of sex. The world would be a much better place if every one could relax a little more. The word "too" spelled with two "o's" is used to indicate something excessive, as in "too much sugar," or "too salty, or in this case "too easily offended." Billy Catringer 22:08, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :A funny thing about the spelling of colour when I use the colour tags to get green text my spelling software complain about the spelling in the tag but when I change it the tag doesn't work. Agge.se 21:15, September 19, 2010 (UTC) This is because HTML tags use American English instead of British English. Billy Catringer 22:08, September 19, 2010 (UTC) : Now for the sake of appearing truly garrolous, I have found yet another expletive. by the Thundering Engine Woman (the actress). Billy Catringer 20:33, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks Added that quote wasn't sure what I should put under the character sort field I put "Thundering" their thought that that was better then letting it sort it under "Woman". Agge.se 21:15, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :: Okay, I found yet another one. by Zeetha as she wakes up Agatha on the first day of training her to be a warrior woman. Billy Catringer 21:55, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Do that one really count? Any way I am beginning to get to sleepy to do anything complicated now I am in a +2 time zone so it is after midnight now. Agge.se 22:13, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Technically, it is filler so, yes, it counts. However, you could argue that it fails to carry the amount emotional weight the way a good expletive should. Why don't you sleep on it and we'll argue about it tomorrow? I suffer from aphasia so I could be wrong. Billy Catringer 22:43, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :: Okay, I found several otherwise unlisted expletives on the same page. I have spent a day scratching my head and wondering what to do about it. Now I have finally decided that the only thing to do is to submit them here and see what everyone else thinks. #Sergeant Zuli: #''Red fire! (already on the list)'' #Sergeant Zuli: #Sergeant Zuli: #Sergeant Zuli: As you can see, Sergeant Zuli, as is true with the sergeants of any branch of military service anywhere, is rather fond of his expletives. Billy Catringer 06:28, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Abner; Billy Catringer 13:33, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Humorous Labels and Signs in Backgrounds There are many such items that are hilarious if not funnier. For instance, a page posted in 2004 has the following label on an item in the background; " " Taken in context, such labels put a reader in stitches. Do we want to list them? Billy Catringer 05:59, September 18, 2010 (UTC) : That seems out of the scope of this article. You could create a new article (although I'm not sure what exactly it should be called). : There are a large number of these small background items, there seems to be something of interest on most pages. One place to document them is in the chronology (which is falling behind and could use some help). I would like to make the chronology complete (and would also like to read hundreds of books, complete several collections, and keep my job), but adding any notes to improve the chronology is appreciated. Argadi 11:17, September 18, 2010 (UTC) : : I have yet to read the Chronology let alone examined its code. I will do so and see if I can help with it. Billy Catringer 15:09, September 18, 2010 (UTC) expletive_sort Is it possible to implement a expletive_sort whit the same function as the character_sort but for expletives. I think this would be helpful as I see it Blue fire and Red fire should sort next to each adder and the "I don't give a damn" should sort as "damn". — Agge.se : Of course, that would be a great idea, and a great chance to learn. I suggest creating a sandbox (just click this link) to experiment and look at the cast list character sort column as an example of table sort keys. I'd be glad to help if you run into problems. Argadi 22:14, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks Argadi I have been trying to find where the different functions is called but I cant find it but then I haven been working with html much. Is this done in html or is it in some wiki specific script? Agge.se 22:28, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :: I just looked at the source to Template:CastByPage (note the trick of an initial colon to make a link to the template rather than invoking the template — useful trick for discussions like this). The alpha_sort field is placed at the start of the columns with the names, but the sort mechanism uses the text even though it isn't displayed. The displayed name would be part of the sort as well, but since it's after the intended sort string it has no effect on the order. :: Looking at the history I actually added the sort, but I must have copied the idea from somewhere else because I have no recollection of learning that trick. I have no idea what mechanism us used to actually sort the tables. Argadi 23:44, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Fixed the "expletive_sort" the code is under Template:GG Expletive. Agge.se 16:46, September 20, 2010 (UTC) By Gwangi! http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Valley_of_Gwangi Sooomebody likes di-no-saur mooovies! :D --Bosda Di'Chi 11:12, April 16, 2012 (UTC)